The present invention relates to an article for assisting humans, particularly children, in toilet training. More specifically, the present invention relates to an article in the form of a pad containing an astringent agent or a source thereof which when worn facilitates the toilet training process by providing a tingling or other sensation to the skin of the wearer after urination occurs.
Disposable absorbent training pants are useful in toilet training children. Typically, these undergarments are similar to washable, cloth underwear in how they are put on and worn, yet also provide an absorbent function like diapers to draw and retain urine away from the skin of the wearer. Training pants provide a child undergoing toilet training with an undergarment which eases the transition from diapers to washable, cloth underwear as they become more confident in their ability to use the toilet independently.
In order to learn to use the toilet independently, a child must first recognize when urination has occurred so that this bodily function may be controlled. This recognition can represent a substantial hurdle in the training process as urination may often occur during an activity that distracts the child sufficiently so that the child does not notice urination. Also, a child""s ability to recognize when urination occurs may be hampered by the improved performance of disposable absorbent undergarments which quickly draw and retain urine away from the wearer""s skin after an insult occurs.
Many believe that a child must feel the sensation of wetness on the skin after urination in order to facilitate awareness of this bodily function and promote timely use of the toilet so as to avoid the uncomfortable feeling which otherwise follows. Although this belief is embraced by many, such practice may expose a child to increased risk of skin irritations and rashes caused by prolonged and repeated contact with urine.
Several attempts have been made at providing toilet training aids which alert a child that urination has occurred. For example, pads adapted for releasable attachment to a disposable toilet training pant, diaper or other undergarment and including a temperature change member and/or a dimensional change member which provide a temperature change or dimensional change sensation when contacted with urine to alert the child wearing the undergarment that urination has occurred have been fabricated. Also, absorbent articles are disclosed that when first insulted, have a high initial surface moisture value or wet feel to alert the child that urination has occurred. This initial wetness lasts only a short time after which the surface moisture value drops to a lower level resulting in a drier feeling to the child and increased comfort.
Although there has been substantial progress in toilet training aids, there continues to be a need for simple, effective articles that alert children that urination has occurred.
The present invention concerns a toilet training pad which alerts the wearer that urination has occurred. The toilet training pad may be an integral part of an undergarment, or may be a pad that can be releasably attached to an undergarment by a purchaser. The pad contains an astringent agent or a source thereof that alerts the wearer that urination has occurred by causing a tingling, tightening, or other sensation on the skin upon urination. This may be accomplished, if desired, without trapping moisture against the skin of the wearer. The present invention can be used in a variety of absorbent undergarments.
Briefly, therefore, the present invention is directed to an article to be worn in conjunction with an undergarment in the form of a pad comprising a pliable substrate containing an astringent agent or a source thereof. The substrate has a body side face and an outside face, and the body side face faces the skin of the wearer when the article is worn. The astringent agent is disposed on the substrate in a manner such that when the pad is wetted with urine, the astringent agent contacts the skin.
The invention is further directed to a process for manufacturing an article in the form of a pad comprising a pliable substrate and an astringent agent or source thereof. The process comprises first mixing the astringent agent or source thereof with an adhesive and then applying the mixture onto the substrate and allowing the mixture to dry.
The invention is further directed to a process for manufacturing an article in the form of a pad comprising a pliable substrate including a gas-permeable fibrous matrix and an astringent agent. The process comprises depositing the astringent agent onto the gas-permeable fibrous matrix and passing a gas through the gas-permeable fibrous matrix to force the astringent agent to become entrapped in the fibrous matrix.
The invention is further directed to a toilet training article. The article comprises a three-dimensional toilet training undergarment having an inner surface, a pad comprising a pliable substrate, an astringent agent or source thereof disposed on the substrate, and an attachment means for releasably attaching the pad to the inner surface of the toilet training undergarment.
The invention is further directed to a method for making a wearer aware of having voided urine. The method comprises placing an article next to the skin of the wearer, the article being in the form of a pad comprising a pliable substrate and an astringent agent or source thereof. The astringent agent is disposed in contact with the substrate in a manner such that when the pad is wetted with urine voided by the wearer, the astringent agent contacts the skin of the wearer.
Other embodiments and features of this invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.